jamesbondfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Kananga (Yaphet Kotto)
"Solitaire, your power exists to serve me. And it is mine to control. If and when the time comes, I decide that you are to lose it; I myself will take it away!" ― Dr. Kananga to Solitairesrc Dr. Kananga is the primary villain of the 1973 James Bond film Live and Let Die and was portrayed by Yaphet Kotto. Drug baron and dictator of a fictitious Caribbean island named San Monique, Dr. Kananga is loosely based on the main villain of Ian Fleming's second James Bond novel, Live and Let Die. Like his novel counterpart, Kananga adopts the alias "Mr. Big" to conduct his illicit activities, however the novel and film versions of the character are radically different to the point of being completely different people. Film biography Dr. Kananga, operating under the alias "Mr. Big", is a business man and owner of a chain of restaurants in New York City and New Orleans called "Fillet of Soul". As Big, he is also the head of one of the most vicious street gangs in Harlem. Kananga is the de facto dictator of the fictional Caribbean island of San Monique and thus has certain diplomatic immunities in the United States easily allowing him to smuggle drugs into the country. Scheme Kananga grows vast quantities of opium in San Monique under the protection of large camouflage nets and guarded by the mystical Baron Samedi. Using the poppies, Kananga hopes to flood the U.S. market with two tonnes of heroin distributed through his legitimate restaurants free of charge, thus forcing other drug dealers out of business. In doing so, he believes that he would double the amount of addicts, which he would be able to exploit with his new found monopoly. Kananga attracts the attention of the Secret Intelligence Service when three british agents are killed while investigating his business. One agent (Dawes) is killed during a UN meeting, another (Hamilton) in New Orleans and the last (Baines) is murdered by a member of Kananga's voodoo cult on San Monique. The MI6 assigns one of his best agents, James Bond, to investigate the tyrant and his connection with the murders. Death Upon entering Kananga's base of operations, Bond and Solitaire are taken prisoner by the dictator's men. The two is attached in a to a winch normally used to carry the heroin. The spy, expecting that the winch will be lowered into the water beneath, states that surely there must be a more efficient way of drowning someone. Kananga says that they will hardly have the chance to drown. He then cuts Bond on the arm, just enough to draw blood. Hs henchman Whisper then starts lowering the winch into the water and opens a underwater gate, through which sharks enter. With the magnetic device hidden in his clock, Bond obtains the gas pellet Kananga played with before. Bond also uses his clock to free himself from the ropes. Jumping down onto the ground, he runs towards Kananga. Whisper tries to warn his master, but due to his whispering voice Kananga cannot hear him. Bond drops Whisper into one of the air tight metal capsules used to keep the heroin dry and engages Kananga. During their fight, both men fall into the water. Under water, Bond forces Kananga to swallow the gas pallet, causing Kananga to inflate enormously before exploding. Other appearances Dr. Kananga and Baron Samedi appears in 2012 in the video game 007 Legends as two of the multiplayer characters. Henchmen Tee_Hee_(Julius_Harris)_-_Profile.jpg|Tee Hee|link=Tee Hee (Julius Harris) Whisper (Earl Jolly Brown) - Profile.jpg|Whisper|link=Whisper (Earl Jolly Brown) Baron Samedi (Geoffrey Holder) - Profile.jpg|Baron Samedi|link=Baron Samedi (Geoffrey Holder) Adam Profile.png|Adam|link=Adam 5112-11306.jpg|Dambala|link=Dambala Solitaire (Jane Seymour) - Profile.jpg|Solitaire|link=Solitaire (Jane Seymour) Rosie Carver (Gloria Hendry) - Profile.jpg|Rosie Carver|link=Rosie Carver Screenshot 2015-05-17 22.52.23.png|Leroy|link=Leroy Screenshot 2015-05-21 15.38.35.png|Evans|link=Evans Screenshot 2015-05-21 15.29.54.png|Hector|link=Hector Gallery Kananga_Goldeneye_reloaded.jpg|Dr Kananga as he appears in Goldeneye 007 Reloaded. Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Live and Let Die characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Male characters Category:James Bond characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:007 Legends multiplayer characters